This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/009,015 filed on Dec. 20, 2007, entitled Weigela Plant named ‘Eyecatcher’. The inventor has selected the denomination ‘WALWEIGEYE’ for the instant cultivar which will be marketed under the trade designation Eyecatcher.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of WEIGELA which is grown as an ornamental deciduous shrub for use in garden and landscape. The new cultivar from the family Caprifoliaceae is known botanically as WEIGELA florida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WALWEIGEYE’.
‘WALWEIGEYE’ was discovered by the inventor in 2004 in Walberton, Sussex, United Kingdom as a naturally occurring branch sport of Weigela florida ‘Rubidor’ (not patented) which the inventor observed in his commercial crop of ‘Rubidor’. The inventor selected ‘WALWEIGEYE’ in Walberton, Sussex, United Kingdom, based on the criteria of flower color and leaf color. The parent of ‘WALWEIGEYE’ is an individual Weigela florida ‘Rubidor’ which is also the closest comparison variety known to the inventor. ‘Rubidor’ exhibits yellow foliage and rust-red flower color, whereas ‘WALWEIGEYE’ is distinguishable by its dark red flower color and its leaf variegation. Moreover, the golden yellow sections of the variegated leaves of ‘WALWEIGEYE’ are brighter and are a deeper gold than the yellow foliage of ‘Rubidor’.
‘WALWEIGEYE’ is deciduous and exhibits dense upright habit, flowers that are intense dark-red in color, and variegated leaves of intense golden-yellow and mid-green color. After one year's growth, plants of ‘WALWEIGEYE’ are 40 cm–50 cm in height and 40 cm–50 cm in width. Dimensions at maturity are 1 meter in height and 75 cm in width. ‘WALWEIGEYE’ is hardy to USDA Zone 4. Pests and disease resistance and susceptibility are similar to the species. Cultural needs include full sun to partial shade, well-draining soil, and regular water. Although ‘WALWEIGEYE’ can be planted in full sun, care should be taken when choosing a site to avoid areas of strong direct sunlight in order to prevent scorch of leaf margins. In garden and landscape settings, ‘WALWEIGEYE’ is utilized as a border, screen or background plant.
‘WALWEIGEYE’ was first asexually propagated in 2005 by the inventor. Asexual propagation was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in Walberton, Sussex, United Kingdom, using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘WALWEIGEYE’ have been determined stable, uniform, and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.